Late Night Practice
by bsara100
Summary: Late night practice with Puck and Rachel can get pretty interesting - especially if they accidentally get trapped in the Auditorium overnight! One-shot no longer! Rated M for lemony smut. I own no Glee characters. Sad face. Please read and review .
1. Locked In

Hey guys! Quick idea I've had for a bit, might turn into something more depends on what people think!

(By the way, I call Puck Noah in this because she calls him Noah).

If this sucks I'm sorry! I don't own any of the Glee characters. But it's fun to mess with em' :D

Please review! I really hope this doesn't suck x.x

**R**

This was getting ridiculous.

Rachel had decided to lend Noah a hand, she realized his potential when she heard him sing by himself, and she knew, just _knew _that he could hit a high B if he really cared enough. Although so far, it didn't look like he cared much at all.

She'd asked Noah to come to the theater on Thursday night to work on practicing scales, much like she had with Finn. This time she had not set up a romantic picnic just off the side of the stage. She didn't think she needed to, after all, why would a boy like Noah ever show any sign of feelings for _anyone, _least of all her. (She also didn't want to have it earlier in the day, when anyone could walk in and interrupt them. Noah needed a _lot _of help).

Noah stood center stage, shifting from foot to foot. His body language suggested that he'd rather be anywhere but here, and that he was very annoyed. Noah shifted from foot to foot and occasionally let out an over dramatic sigh, checking his wrist for a watch that wasn't there.

"Are we done with this yet, Berry?" He said suddenly, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts.

Instinctively, she pressed a key on the piano, stepping on the pedal and looking up expectantly at him.

Noah sucked in a breath, opening his mouth wide. His voice strained at the high note, cracking hopelessly. Rachel winced, exhaling slowly.

"Are you sure you've been staying hydrated lately?" She asked, and Noah frowned at the question. "What are you talking about?" He asked irritably.

"You sound like you have rocks lodged in your throat!" Rachel snapped back, hoping he'd get it.

He did, looking a little surprised at her comeback.

Rachel grabbed the two water bottles she'd brought for both of them (hers more than half empty, his untouched). She gave the full bottle a toss, and Noah caught it reflexively.

He raised an eyebrow. She frowned at him. "The quicker you listen to me, the faster this will be over." Rachel said, and with that Noah unscrewed the cap, taking a few hasty gulps.

He sighed, and flung the bottle back at Rachel. She caught it and put the bottle back, glancing up at Noah. "Any better?" She asked, feeling less like she was helping out a fellow Glee-clubber and more like she was babysitting a stubborn three year old.

Noah cleared his throat. "I guess. Can we get a move on?" He asked, crossing his arms and staring at Rachel.

Rachel gritted her teeth, frustrated to her core, but still maintained a smile, however strained it was. "Yes. We'll try from the beginning of the scales." She said, and began playing.

Maybe it was the water, or the urgent desire to go home, but suddenly, Puck hit every note with conviction. Chin held high, standing up straight, he diligently sang all the notes and Rachel had to admit, she was impressed. When it came to the hight notes, Puck sang a little louder, puffing out his chest. A smile tugged at the corner of Rachel's mouth. He loved the attention.

Finally, they came to the high B. Rachel held her breath – and Noah hit it, belting the B like a pro.

Noah let out a long sigh, grinning in that sly way that only jocks could pull off. He looked at Rachel, who was grinning back. Suddenly her smile faded, and she just kept staring at him.

The silence in the room was tangible. Noah broke it – of course – as he cleared his throat softly, breaking their eye contact.

Rachel looked quickly away too. "That was really good, Noah. If you practice hitting that – you could sound as good as Finn." She said earnestly.

All at once, cold Puck was back. "Yeah. Sure." He said dismissively, turning and grabbing his bag from the edge of the stage near the steps. "If all the guys practiced we could be as wonderful as your darling little Finn Hudson!" He murmured, obviously expecting Rachel not to hear.

"That's not what I meant! I'm not comparing you to Finn, I'm merely saying that he sets a good example by being the male lead. He may not have experience with dancing, but-"

Noah cut her off. " 'May not have experience with dancing? An epileptic monkey could move better than him!" He said angrily.

Rachel scowled. "Noah, I find your slander about Finn completely disrespectful. You two are supposed to be jock buddies, yet every other day you badmouth him behind his back-" Again Noah cut her off.

"Maybe I'm tired of being his 'jock buddy'!" Puck yelled, his eyes blazing hotly. Rachel's eyes widened slightly, stunned. She took a small step back.

"Noah, I-" She started to say, and he cut her off for the third time. "Why do you keep calling me that? Nobody else does." He said, and his voice suddenly showed how tired he was.

Rachel's heart did that funny swelling thing, and she felt a need to reach out to Noah. She took several steps closer to him, hopping up next to where he'd slumped against the stage. He stared at the ground, looking lost in thought. "You wanna know why? It's because as much as I should hate you – after all the things you've done to me, after all the times I had to wipe slushy of my face, and after all the times I said I hated you – I just don't. I respect you. Just like I do Quinn, or Santana, or any of the other jocks and cheerios that have bullied me or anyone else in Glee. I respect you all because you do what you have to, just like me. Whether I like it or not, you all are my fellow peers, and if nobody respected their peers, then high school would be a lot more violent." Rachel said.

Noah smiled slightly. "That is such a Berry thing to say of you." He said quietly, and Rachel smiled. "You know me – naiive, innocent, annoying little Rachel Berry." She said, and Puck chuckled.

Rachel glanced upward at the wall clock briefly – and gasped. "Look!" She said to Noah, pointing up at the clock. Noah turned his head slightly. "Holy shit! How did it get to be a quarter to midnight?" He asked incredulously.

Ignoring his language, Rachel hurriedly gathered her belongings. "What if the janitors lock us in?" Noah said anxiously, and Rachel tensed.

"Try the theater doors, quick!" She said, her voice in a higher pitch. If her dads found out she got locked in, they'd be so upset with her...

Noah jogged toward the theater door on the right, jiggling the handle. "This one's locked!" He yelled from the other side of the theater.

"Try the rest of them, I'll try the entrances upstairs!" Rachel shouted back, jogging quickly toward the backstage area and up the black painted stairs.

Thankful that she'd memorized map of the theater by heart, Rachel made her way to the theater seats in the upstairs balcony overlooking the stage. She found all four entrances. All four of them were locked. She felt her heart skip a few beats, and ran to the balcony edge, leaning over slightly. "Anything?" She shouted nervously downward.

Puck ran into view and looked up at her, shrugging. "Nothing. They're all locked." He said.

Rachel groaned exasperatedly. "We're trapped." She said. _I'm _trapped, she thought to herself.

"Do you have a cell phone? Maybe we can call for someone to let us out." Puck yelled. Rachel sighed, dragging her feet as she made her way back downstairs. "No, I forgot it in the choir room." Rachel shouted. _Stupid! _She scolded herself mentally.

"I have mine, I'll see if I can get a signal." Puck said in a more normal decibel as Rachel descended the stairs and walked back to where he was standing.

"Ok," was all Rachel could say. She knew perfectly well that reception wasn't the best quality, and if people got service in the theater, their phones were usually either expensive or brand new.

Noah pulled a used looking flip phone from the pocked of his leather jacket. Rachel groaned again. "That won't get any reception in here." Rachel whined, forgetting momentarily that Noah had been acting like this moments ago. _Pull yourself together._

Noah smirked slightly at the tone of her voice, and flipped open his phone. He sighed. "Your right. No bars." He said.

So this was it. They were trapped until Friday morning, when the custodial staff arrived at 6:30 a.m. to unlock the doors again before school started promptly at 7.

Rachel sat on the floor near the stage, leaning against it and tucking her knees to her chest, putting her head in her hands. "Well this sucks," Noah grumbled, plopping down next to her. _The understatement of the year._

"I've got some homework I could do!" Noah said suddenly. Rachel turned to him, eyed his mocking hopeful expression, and put her head back in her hands.

Noah chuckled again. "Why are you so bent out of shape, Berry? It's not like we're stuck here _forever._"

He said.

His 'don't-worry-be-happy' attitude was not what she wanted to hear. Rachel bit back a snide comment that threatened to escape her lips, and sighed, resting her head on her knee. "My dads are going to be very upset with me." She said simply.

"Well, it's not like you ever get grounded. I'm sure the most they'll do is give you a slap on the wrists."

Noah said. Rachel opened her mouth as if she had a reply, and then closed it. It wasn't worth explaining to Noah Puckerman that when her dads got upset with her, it was the equivalent of having your childhood pet get run over by a car. You just felt so bad when you saw them upset with you... Rachel bit her lip, closing her eyes tight. No. She would not let Noah see her cry.

"Berry, come on, it can't be that bad." Noah said, and his tone was meant to be comforting. "Easy for you to say. Don't your parents care if you come home late?" Rachel asked, hugging her knees to her chest and looking at Noah.

He quieted at that. "Not really. In fact it's a good night for them if I come home at all." He said, and Rachel was shocked at the calm nature of his tone. It must have showed in her expression, because Noah rushed to explain. "Look, Berry, I don't know if you noticed, but not all kids have the happy go lucky caring parents throughout their lives." He said, and his tone suggested that they should leave it at that.

Rachel sensed that there was more to that story, but for the time being she let it drop.

The cocky smirk reappeared on his face. "You know, Berry, the way your sitting isn't leaving much to the imagination from here." He said, gesturing with a finger to her skirt, which drooped lazily, exposing a good portion of her legs. She gasped, pulling it down and laying her legs out straight. Puck laughed, genuinely. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him defiantly, but laughed softly with him.

Their laughter quieted, and for a moment Rachel forgot her dilemma, feeling somehow safe with a boy like Noah. After all, it wasn't like anyone was going to attack them from inside a locked down theater – and if they found they're way in, well, Noah would kick their butt's right back out. She giggled at the thought.

"What?" Noah asked, and Rachel smiled. "Nothing." She said simply, hoping her smile was as mysterious and aloof as she meant it to be. She could never quite get the whole 'aloof' thing down. It was probably the bad advice she received from reading Cosmopolitan weekly.

Noah didn't look as if he minded in the slightest. Impulsively, Rachel scooted closer to him. Their bodies touched – and Rachel's pulse quickened. In a good way.

Like she was hoping he would, Noah put his arm around her. "You're alright, Berry." He muttered so quietly she wouldn't have been able to hear normally. Rachel smiled, not bothering to point out that she'd heard him.

Rachel buried her head in his neck, leaning against him and closing her eyes. She was so tired. Noah leaned his head gently against hers. For once, neither of them bothered to think of the consequences of being together this time. Rachel didn't even picture Finn as she leaned against Noah.

Finn would always have Quinn. Rachel had to accept that. Maybe Noah could show her how.

Tilting her head up at him, she leaned up slightly and kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at her, surprised. "What was that for?" He asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"I don't know." Rachel whispered back, closing the distance and pressing her lips against his.

His lips were gentle, soft, smooth – and the kiss was breathtaking. Rachel placed a hand on his cheek, her fingers tracing the stubble. Noah's hands caressed her back, pushing up her shirt gently, yet insistently. Rachel found it odd that he was so gentle with her.

When he shirt was tugged up to her abs, Rachel broke the kiss to take it off. She was wearing a bra that she'd purchased herself from the Victoria's Secret catalogue – push up full coverage, in a pretty green color. Rachel saw Noah's eyes glaze over slightly at the sight of her. She smiled again, moving from where she was sitting so that she was more comfortable. Rachel straddled Noah's waist, and cupped his face, bring his lips up to meet hers again. Noah groaned at the new position they were in, Rachel's heat grinding against the straining bulge in his pants. She was jostled a little as Noah shifted his legs to toe off his shoes and socks. She laughed.

"You're an interesting person, Noah Puck-" She started to say, but was cut off again as his lips returned to hers. Her hands found his abs, tugging at his shirt and running her hands over his exposed chest, whimpering at the feel of him. Noah's chest was tight, she knew he had sculpted abs but Rachel had never imagined what it would feel like to touch them. His muscles flexed under her hands. She tugged the shirt up and over his head, and he stopped to help her, before his lips pressed against hers once more. She felt her own need intensify with every sweet brush of his lips, and moaned low in her throat.

Noah's tongue brushed against her lips then. It startled Rachel – she had never french kissed anyone before – but when she parted her lips, his tongue met hers and she sighed through her nose at the feeling. She wiggled her tongue against his, to see what it felt like. Noah laughed through their kiss.

Just when she felt as though she could lose herself in the magic of Noah kissing her like that, he broke the kiss this time, indicating his pants were still on. She laughed, although nervously. Rachel couldn't help but feel that she was bad at this – it wasn't like the pillows she'd 'experimented' on in her younger years could actually kiss her back! - but from the way Noah was looking at her now, it seemed like she was doing a very good job. His eyes ran over her body, and Rachel saw the look of hunger in his eyes. She'd seen that look before – whenever he eyed the cheerios in their swaying skirts as they bent over. It was much less pig-headed when it was directed towards her.

Rachel stood up, unzipping her skirt and kicking off her high heels, leaving her in a thong, which matched her bra in a pretty lacy green color.

"Rachel," Noah murmured, a groan on the edge of his voice. Rachel shivered. "Yes?" She said, slowly lowering herself back down onto his hips. He smirked. "Nothing,"

Rachel had a feeling this was one of the inside jokes about sex that she was left out on. _Stupid inexperience._

Rachel sighed suddenly as Noah kissed her cheek, leaving a trail of kisses from her jawline all the way to the hollow in her throat, where he nibbled at the softer, sensitive skin. Rachel moaned. "Oh, Noah," She said, her voice raspy and low.

As his lips traveled further down her neck and toward her collarbone, his hands snaked around her back to unhook her bra. When he'd released the clasps, he let the bra fall, shifting it aside.

Rachel suddenly felt very vulnerable. Sex-Ed talk in Health class certainly didn't prepare her for _this._

Her nipples were a soft pink, and they hardened under his gaze. He kept one hand supporting her at the small of her back and leaned her body backward slightly, his lips closing around her left nipple.

Rachel sighed, breathing hard. Noah's tongue caressed the stiffened peak, groaning. Rachel liked that sound way better than the high B he could hit. She felt the vibrations from his lips and whimpered at the sensation, a little shiver shooting down her spine where more heat pooled between her legs.

"Noahhh," She moaned, his name dragged out with her cry. He laved his attentions on her right nipple, before muttering, "Yes?"

Rachel laughed softly, only to whimper. "Oh Noah, please..." She whined, the heat she felt between her legs throbbing torturously.

Noah returned to her lips, groaning once more. Rachel resolved to make him make that sound again, if it killed her. She let her hands wander of their own volition, and her fingers worked at the belt of his pants, tugging it off of him quickly. They paused, and Rachel shifted so that he could get his pants off, revealing black boxers that revealed his straining erection. Rachel blinked, momentarily fascinated. Were they supposed to be that big? She ran a hand over it, and Noah hissed through his teeth. "Rachel," He murmured again, only it came out in a longing tone.

Rachel straddled his hips firmly, her heat grinding once again over his hardness. He groaned louder this time, eyeing her wickedly. She winked back, and tugged his boxers down, over his hips. Rachel's eyes widened slightly at what she found, and ran her finger down his length, once, experimentally. He groaned – that was quickly becoming Rachel's favorite new sound.

"Noah, I... I'm a..." She said suddenly, and cursed herself silently for sounding so awkward.

"I know, Rachel. I won't hurt you." Noah said. Rachel stared at him. It was the first real time he'd called her by her first name.

Rachel stood up one last time to remove her underwear and toss them aside. She sat back down and tested herself over his entrance, the head of his penis rubbing against her clit. Rachel moaned at the feeling, and Noah groaned with her.

Slowly, she lowered herself onto him. He was so big... she gasped at the feeling of her barrier tearing as he slid all the way inside of her. "God, Rachel," He said, breathing heavy.

Rachel moaned as she thrust herself forward onto him, and did it again. Instinct taking over, she found a rhythm of thrusts and began riding him.

"So good. Noah..." She whimpered, lost in pleasure. Noah raised his hips to meet with her thrusts, groaning with each one.

They moved together, groaning and panting, the heat from their bodies uniting building tantalizingly.

Rachel moaned, louder than she had all night as she felt her release building quicker now, bringing her closer toward the edge. "Noah!" She whimpered, breathing hard with each hard thrust.

Rachel threw her head back and let out a small scream, her walls clenching tight around him. She rode the waves of pleasure as he continued to thrust into her.

"Rachel, can I.. you know.." He said, and Rachel understood. "I'm on the pill," she said quickly. (Just because she wasn't having sex at the time didn't mean her dad's didn't want her prepared).

Noah thrust hard into her before groaning "Rachel!" and coming deep inside of her. She kissed his cheek, his jaw, his nose as he came down from the high, both of them breathing deeply.

Noah pulled out of Rachel, and they paused to clean up the mess. Rachel sighed deeply, smiling at Noah. He smirked back, chuckling. She laughed with him.

"So I guess we know that _you _can hit a high B now." Noah said, and Rachel punched him playfully on the arm, laughing. "Oh shut up, Puck." She said, and Noah laughed harder at that.

They dressed quickly, and Rachel set up a makeshift bed, draping their jackets out like blankets and their bags as pillows. Noah's bag was the biggest, and it was full of mainly clothing and a towel, so they used that as a pillow and curled up side by side, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Whew! This took a while to write. Review? Hopefully this doesn't suck! i'm so nervous x.x


	2. The Contest

**Hey guys! Wow.. 11 reviews and its barely a day after I posted this! So, this story will remain "One-shot" no longer! Glad you all thought it didn't suck :D (I wrote this chapter during the day today on pen and paper.. hope that didn't mess it up).**

**A/N at the bottom of this chapter :) (i'm really excited about the idea i have.. hope you guys think it's interesting :DD)**

Rachel walked down the halls of McKinley High that day with a spring in her step the following Friday morning and a smile not even a face full of slushy could wipe off.

She was still thinking about this morning hours after it had happened.

Rachel and Puck had woken up together, still in their embrace. They had been woken by a school janitor who had come to clean, as Rachel had predicted. The janitor had a very confused look on his face, but didn't ask any questions and just told them to get out, he had to clean.

They'd both slept in their clothes, but Rachel kept an emergency change of clothes in her locker (life was better when prepared for a slushy to the face) and Puck just wore his football jersey and the same jeans he'd had on yesterday. "Not like anyone's gonna care." He'd said, when Rachel had questioned this.

Rachel found that all of the theater doors were unlocked now, and she and Noah raced each other to the one farthest away from the stage, laughing and pushing each other playfully. Rachel won.

Puck waited as Rachel ran to the choir room to retrieve her phone. Turning on the blackberry, (Puck had found that amusing. Berry had a _berry_.) she'd checked her messages. There were three missed calls and six concerned text messages from her dads. She replied in a rush to explain, she was fine, she'd just gotten locked in the theater overnight but she'd handled it, she was at school and no harm done.

When she'd pressed _send, _Rachel glanced up and noticed Noah checking his own flip phone. "Shit. My battery is about to die." He said. Rachel looked at the phone, a worn out looking red Razor phone. "I don't think that phone suits you." She said. Noah looked up. "Why not?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Noah, I would think a member of the elite high school crowd such as yourself would be aware of popular cell phone trends. The razor in it's time was only popular because of it's 'pretty colors' and most people found that it had bad speaker phone quality and sent text messages with the speed of a dying tortoise." She said.

Noah chuckled. "What makes you think I'd consider all of that when looking for a phone? Berry, I couldn't care less if the phone sounds like crap on speakerphone or texts slow. As long as it makes calls, I'm happy." He said, and Rachel paused.

Of all people, she wouldn't have expected Noah Puckerman to stun her into silence.

Then the first period bell had rang, Rachel slinging her backpack over her shoulders and Noah adjusting his grip on the duffel bag he had. Rachel knew she should be leaving right now, before she was late – yet somehow, she couldn't get her feet to move properly while staring at Noah. He seemed to be having the same problem.

Rachel took several hesitant steps forward, Noah doing the same but with a bit more confidence. Her hands flew up to his face, and she kissed him. Noah's hands rested at the small of her back.

The kiss brought back feelings of the night before, it was deep and passionate and amazing. Noah tangled one hand in her hair, groaning quietly again. Rachel felt a little shiver – that sound! There was nothing like it.

A tapping against the glass of the theater lobby doors broke the spell, Rachel and Noah jumped apart. It was a hall monitor, yelling "Quit sucking face and get to class!"

Rachel looked at her watch and realized that she had one minute until the late bell rang. Her first period class was on the other side of the building. "See you at Glee!" She'd yelled over her shoulder to Noah as she took off running through the almost deserted hallways.

Now it was lunchtime, and despite a tardy slip Rachel would give anything to relive a morning like that all over again.

She sat with the Glee kids at lunchtime, and Noah sat with the rest of the football players. That was how it had always been. Although this time, Rachel wasn't as deep in conversation with her fellow Glee-clubbers as she always was.

Rachel never would have thought that Noah would do something so cheesy before, but from his place at the cafeteria table next to all the football players, he had eyes for only her. His light brown depths reflected warmth, and her spine tingled as memories of last night floated to the surface again.

"Rachel? You O.K?" Kurt asked, tapping her on the shoulder. Rachel jumped, startled, and cleared her throat. "Of course, Kurt. I'm fine." She said, smiling innocently at Kurt. Kurt raised a well plucked eyebrow, and nodded dismissively, turning his head back to the conversation.

Rachel rested her head in one hand, her gaze darting back to Noah. He had turned to say something to Finn but when he turned back he smiled at her. Rachel sighed.

Deep down it occurred to her to that the dreamy feeling welling up in the pit of her stomach might all be for nothing if Noah's attention wavered only for a little while.

That afternoon in Glee, Rachel was running a little late after staying behind in her last class to finish an extra credit assignment and showed up a tad late.

Mr. Schuester didn't appear to be present in the room, and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. She sat gracefully down in a chair by herself. Looking around the room, she saw Mercedes, Tina and Artie talking with Kurt by the piano. Matt, Santana, and Brittany were in a huddle by the door, talking close. The door opened and Mike strutted in, looking pleased with himself. Everyone turned and said they're 'hey' to Mike. He joined the group by the door.

Rachel fidgeted in her chair as Finn and Quinn walked in, holding hands and talking close. Finn glanced briefly at Rachel, his smile fading for a moment before it returned. They grabbed two seats in the back, and Finn whispered something in her ear. Quinn giggled low.

Rachel turned away from them, staring at the floor blankly. There would have been a time when she would have to fight the urge to cry when something like that happened.

Now she passed it off smoothly. She didn't even feel a longing pang of sadness whenever she thought of Finn anymore. Noah was right – they would never leave each other with Quinn carrying his child.

Speak of the devil – Mr. Schuester walked in suddenly, with Noah following him and trying not to get caught late. He smirked at Rachel as he grabbed a seat next to her when Mr. Schuester was looking over sheet music on the piano. Rachel bit her lip to hold back her laughter as Mr. Schuester clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright guys, gather round'. Puck, the next time you try to sneak in late, do it when I'm out of the room." He said, grinning at Noah. Noah turned the smirk to everyone. "Sorry Mr. Schuester." He said sheepishly.

Mr. Schuester nodded to Noah before standing at the center of the room. "Guys, I have an announcement. A couple of weeks ago we tried a little healthy competition with the girls and the boys and it didn't work out so well." He said, and there was a moment of silence before he continued. "Uh, anyway, I thought that we might try again, but a little bit differently." Mr. Schuester said. Rachel sat up straighter in her chair, intrigued. She didn't see Puck's amused smile at her eagerness.

"This time, we're going to have a duet competition. Six partnered couples against each other. Who ever wins gets to pick the number for Regionals!" He said, and this time almost everyone stood or sat up straighter at this news. Mr. Schuester grinned. "Ok, partner up everyone."

Finn stayed where he was with Quinn, naturally. Mike took Brittany's hand, and they laughed, smiling at each other. Santana paired up with Matt, and Tina and Artie stayed together – leaving Mercedes with Kurt. Rachel stayed with Noah, an idea forming in her mind. She tilted her head at Noah, looking closer.

Almost everyone but Mr. Schuester stared at Noah and Rachel, including Finn and Quinn, but Rachel was too distracted with an idea for their song to care and Noah was too distracted with trying to figure out what Rachel was thinking.

"So today, you can spend time working on your number. At the end of this week everyone will present their numbers and a celebrity judge along with myself will decide." Mr. Schuester said, but everyone know it was just going to be Ms. Pillsbury the guidance counselor. "This time guys, there's no reason to try anything that would help you win. We're going to be judging purely on your talent." He said firmly, and everyone seemed to understand.

"Good luck, I'll be by the piano grading papers if you have any questions." Mr. Schuester said, and everyone started talking at once, discussing numbers and songs and choreography. Rachel leapt up from her seat and walked to Mr. Schuester. "Show tunes are optional right?" She asked, and Mr. Schuester smiled. "Of course, Rachel. What did you have in mind?" Mr. Schuester asked, and Rachel grinned. "I was thinking Noah and I could perform 'Dangerous Game' from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." She said confidently. Noah hopped up from his seat, walking over to Rachel and Mr. Schuester. "We're gonna do what now?" He asked, and Rachel smirked. Mr. Schuester raised his eyebrows. "Intense. We'd be happy to see your rendition of it, Rachel." He said.

Rachel grinned. "Thank you Mr. Schuester. I only asked because I was worried that it might be considered too graphic a song. We'd of course want to use accurate choreography and if you'll recall the moves are less like dance steps and more like.. well..." Rachel paused, trying to describe the steps in her own words. "They're not completely alien from dance steps, they're just more like.. a tango." Mr. Schuester said, reassuring Rachel. Rachel nodded, understanding dawned on her.

Rachel walked back to her chair, aligning it next to Noah's. Noah sat. "So, what are we going to sing that involves us tangoing?" He asked, and Rachel smirked. knowingly.

**TBC**

**Hey guys! Now for a little explanation. I never thought of this until recently, but wouldn't Puck make a good Hyde? He has the build for it.. and certainly the attitude xD. Rachel would make a divine Lucy in my opinion as well. Plus.. well, just think of the opportunities that come with the choreography. Specifically, this version of the choreography:**

**.com/watch?v=Kae3EPVpXJA&feature=related**

**New chapter not long after this one! It's too exciting for me to leave you hanging now :D**


	3. Our Song

**Told you it wouldn't be long until I updated. This is Rachel and Puck's song practice. Watch out for some lemony bits [; Also, so everyone knows, I describe their whole song because of the choreography and the intimacy of the song. Plus.. Rachel and Puck are playing a very dangerous game with each other. But that's for later chapters (;**

_Italics =_ Rachel

**Bold = **Puck

Underline = Both

"Rachel, how in the world are we going to pull this off?" Noah asked incredulously as the video Rachel showed him of their song selection ended. They were sitting together in Rachel's room in front of her laptop. Rachel didn't want to practice in the choir room because she wasn't quite ready to let the Glee Club know about her relationship with Noah yet.

"It's simple, Noah. We just have to do a bit of acting." She said, smiling mysteriously at him. Noah raised both of his eyebrows at her, "A little? I have to act like a crazy bastard!" He said, and Rachel laughed. "True, but picture it in a different light. Picture us, moving together like Lucy and Hyde did." She said. Noah tilted his head to the side as if he was trying to picture it, and Rachel chuckled when he smirked as if he like what he saw.

Rachel stood up, clearing her bedroom floor and clicking around on her computer until she found the instrumental karaoke track for _Dangerous Game.  
_

She stood up, and Noah stood up with her, taking his place behind Rachel. They had been just been practicing singing along to the track for nearly hours, and Rachel had shown him most of the steps already. Noah was beginning to get the hang of it, and he had to admit, he could see the sex appeal of the song and why it was a good choice. He didn't understand why Rachel had chosen it though.

She clicked play quickly, inhaling. As the red words flashed onto the screen of the video, Noah played his part, caressing her bare shoulder with the gentle touch of his fingertips, leaning his head into her neck but never touching her. Swallowing against the shivers his touch brought to her skin, Rachel began.

_I feel your fingers_

_Cold on my shoulder_

_Your chilling touch.. as it runs down my spine. _His hands trailed town the small of her back.

She leaned her head in the opposite direction, and his head followed

_Watching your eyes_

_As they invade my soul-_

His fingers lingered over her shoulders. She leaned her head back, her breath coming short.

_Forbidden pleasures_

_I'm afraid to make mine_

The music picked up. His lips brushed fleetingly against her neck, one hand caressing her shoulder, one running over her hip. Rachel swallowed again.

_At the touch of your hand-_

_At the sound of your voice-_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine-_

_I am out of my mind_

_I am out of control  
_

_Full of feelings I can't define!_

She started to struggle in his arms, and he pinned them behind her.

**It's a sin with no name**

_Like a hand in a flame_

**And our senses proclaim**

It's a dangerous game...

Their bodies touched, and standing behind her, he breathed over her neck shallowly, deeply.

**A darker dream**

**That has no ending-**

**It's so unreal**

**You believe that it's true!**

She pulled forward in his grasp, eyes closed in pain and pleasure

**A dance of death**

**Out of a mystery tale-**

He forced her to turn into, his thumb rubbing her cheek.

**The frightened princess**

**Doesn't know what to do!**

She struggled determinedly in his arms, leaning far off to the right. He gripped her arms harder.

**Will the ghosts go away? **_No!_

**Will she will them to say? **_No!_

**Either way there's no way to win! **_No..._

She struggled to the left this time, and his fingers dug into her forearms. She gasped, goosebumps erupting on her arms and legs. He grazed his teeth over her neck.

_All I know I'm lost- _**No..**

_And I'm counting the cost- _**No..**

_My emotions are in a spin! _**No..**

He grabbed her hand, pressing his lips to her palm, burying his nose in her wrist. She looked at him with a pained expression.

_I don't know who's to blame.._

**It's a crime and a shame**

_But it's true all the same._

Their eyes connected

It's a dangerous game

She struggled again, turning away from him. They sang together:

No one speaks

Not one word!

But what words are in our eyes?

Their parts alternated so that first Rachel sang the line, then Noah:

Silence speaks

Loud and clear

All the words we don't want to hear!

They sang passionately, their bodies ground together in the emotion of the song. His hands touched her everywhere at once, her breath was quick and sharp.

At the touch of your hand-

At the sound of your voice-

At the moment your eyes meet mine-

I am losing my mind-

I am losing control-

Fighting feelings I can't define-

They turned to face each other, grasping hands roughly, wild eyes connecting one last time:

_It's a sin with no name_

**No remorse and no shame-**

**Fire fury and flame!**

Their voices rang together in harmony with the high notes they reached:

_Cos the devil's to blame!_

And the angels proclaim!

He allowed her to move from his grasp, leaving only their hands connected. The next line they had was meant to be sung but have the last worked spoken aloud.

"It's a dangerous.. game."

Rachel let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and with a glance at Noah she saw that he looked equally astonished. It was as if in that moment, they had truly taken the roles of the characters into themselves, so caught up in the passion of the song that they had ceased to be Rachel and Noah but truly became Lucy and Hyde with the intensity of their performance.

Rachel had a feeling that the old Noah would have been too freaked out by something like this to truly appreciate it's beauty.

Noah stepped closer to her, until their lips were inches apart. Rachel's pulse quickened once more. "Noah," She breathed. He stared at her intensely for a moment, then tangled a hand through her hair and pressing her lips against his for a deep kiss.

The kiss was a release of the pent-up passion they both felt, rough and almost violent. Rachel moaned as she was pushed roughly against her bedroom door. His hands pushed up her skirt, gripping her thigh. She whimpered as he broke the kiss to plant a shorter and equally potent series of kisses on all the sensitive spots of her neck. She felt heat pool between her legs, spreading to her entire body like a wildfire. Rachel tugged at his jersey until his back was exposed, and Noah stopped to yank it off, his hands working at the buttons of her blouse. She stepped out of her skirt and Noah made quick work of his pants, stepping out of them. Their clothes were flung to the side in a messy pile.

They moved to her bed, Rachel pushing him onto the bed, straddling his waist. Their lips pressed together passionately, and Puck's hands snaked around her back to unhook her bra, letting it fall. Her breasts showed a small sheen of sweat, and her nipples hardened under Noah's lustful gaze. Noah ran his tongue in a trail of heat from her chest to her neck, tantalizingly slow.

Rachel sighed, "Noah, I need you." she said softly and Noah nodded once, his fingers hooking around her panties and tugging them down. She moved to step out of them and Noah stepped out of his boxers too. Rachel moaned at the sight of him, he was already so hard.

She sat back atop his waist, taking his length into her hands. What she lacked in inexperience she made up for in passion, curling both hands around his dick and pumping him. Noah groaned and sounded almost tortured when her fingertips circled the head of his penis.

"_Fuck, _Rach, do it!" Noah said, and Rachel felt her cheeks flush at his words. She lowered herself onto his length and whimpered, throwing her head back so that her hair was out of her face. Ignoring the soreness she felt from last time Rachel looked back at him and placed her hands on his chest, moving her hips forward and setting a comfortable rhythm.

Noah put his hands on Rachel's hips and started thrusting in time with her, both of them moaning at how deeply they connected in more than just a physical way. It didn't take more than a few minutes of their hips rocking together before Rachel felt a familiar tingle building in her abdomen.

Rachel whimpered, "Noah, I.. _ah_!" she moaned the last word loudly as she suddenly climaxed. Noah groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him, her name falling from his lips as he pulled out of her and released into his hand.

Rachel sighed deeply, her body still trembling and a small smile on her face as she relaxed. Noah grunted, pulling out and rolling over beside her.

They curled up together and Rachel started to feel pleasantly tired. She smiled and leaned her head against his muscular chest, "I think it's safe to say we're going to kick ass on Friday." Rachel said softly, and Noah chuckled.

Pulling a sheet over their bodies, Rachel and Noah fell asleep together in a tender embrace for the second time.

**Hey guys! I tried to give you all as much of a preview of their number as I was able to write, but I think that if your good at imagining and you've seen the video link that inspired the choreography, you'll agree that they will indeed kick some ass at the competition :D. Gonna wait for people to review the story before I continue – so go on! Press that little green button =D**


	4. Out In The Open

**Hey guys! Hope you forgive the lateness of this update!**

******

The next day at lunch, the Glee kids sat in a tight-knit group, their conversation revolving around nothing but the contest. Song ideas, dance steps, nothing left their mouths without it having something to do with the challenge ahead. The contest was four short days away and everyone was working harder than Rachel had ever seen any of them work – all for the thrill of winning and picking the song for Regional's.

Rachel smiled at them all. She recognized the spark of excitement that she always felt before performing a song in all of them – and it touched her heart. All of them were learning the beauty and art of performing, as she had always wished they could.

Rachel felt a vibration against her leg and felt her cell phone vibrating in her lap. She frowned, picking up her pink blackberry and checking her inbox.

_**Choir room – 5 mins ~NP**_

_NP. _Noah Puckerman. How did Noah get her cell phone number? Rachel picked up her things regardless, saying to all of the Glee clubbers that protested this that she needed to go get something from her locker. Their heads turned back towards the conversation and Rachel exited the cafeteria, walking the familiar hallways to the choir room.

She opened the door to find Noah standing right on the other side of it, and saw the corners of his mouth turn up when she entered the room. Rachel smiled. "Hi," She said softly.

"Hi," Noah replied, and took Rachel's hands in his own, pressing his lips to her knuckles. Rachel sighed, wiggling her fingers. Noah had great knowledge that her knuckles had always been a ticklish spot no thanks to their ever-increasing amount of late night practices. "What's going on, Noah?" Rachel inquired, finding it highly unlikely that he had called her here for another practice session – they had mastered their number quite well.

"Rachel, I need to tell you something." Noah said, and Rachel noticed for the first time that he looked nervous, fidgeting about and shuffling from foot to foot. "Noah, what's the matter? If it's about practice, I can assure you that I believe we have mastered our number quite well, and-"

Noah interrupted, "No, it's not about that. It's about what we do _after _practice." He said, and Rachel felt heat rise in her cheeks. "Oh," she said quietly.

"Am I doing something wrong? Do you want to stop having sex? I mean I thought that we were not thinking clearly that night in the auditorium, and that we should have talked it over before we-"

Again, Noah cut her off, putting a finger to her lips. "No, Rachel, it's not that. In fact, it is far from that. I – really like having sex with you." Noah said, and Rachel blushed harder. Throughout her dreams of high school as a little girl, she never thought she would ever hear a boy say something like _that _to her. "Thank you, Noah," Rachel said, speaking to the floor shyly. "That's very flattering." She added quickly.

Glancing up at Noah, she had to restrain a smile at the very light tinge of color in his cheeks. He had a sheepish look on his face, one that he managed to turn into a smirk. "Anyway, I was just wondering – how are we gonna keep our hands off each other Friday?" Noah said, and Rachel could not hold it in anymore, she laughed. "What?" She asked, pleasantly amused.

"It's just that after we sing our song and do our dance, it seems like it always ends… like that." Noah said, and he looked more serious now, but his eyes glinted with a sparkle of humor. Rachel smirked at him. "Well, there's nothing that we can do about that. Dangerous game is a very _passionate_ song – if we don't feel some of that passion towards each other after performing it, we must not be performing adequately enough." She said, another idea forming in her mind.

Noah looked anxious. "Well we aren't gonna give Mr. Schuester and the rest of the Glee club a show, are we?" He asked, and he looked seriously concerned. Rachel giggled. She touched his face, pecking him on the lips once. "Of course we aren't, Noah. We might just have to burn off our excess desire after practice." She said, and Puck's half-hearted smirk turned into a full-blown devilish grin. Her grin matched his and Rachel leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him. "It'll be all right, Noah," She said, and Noah made an unintelligible noise as he grabbed the small of her back, pulling her up to him. Their lips met. Hands tangled in hair. Bodies writhed against each other. A groan here, a moan there.

When they broke apart, Rachel sighed. "Noah," she whispered, looking up into his eyes. He was breathing heavily, gazing down into her eyes with a look simmering with lust. "I can't wait until next practice, Rachel." He said, and he looked down at his body. Rachel followed his gaze, and noticed the thick erection he sported against the zipper of his jeans. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she stared, and Noah groaned. Rachel looked up at him, getting that funny feeling in her chest whenever she felt her hormones acting up. "Not here." She simply said, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him out of the choir room, leading him toward a spare custodial closet that was mostly empty. Rachel could not risk the choir room – there was too much of a chance that Mr. Schuester or one of the Glee kids could walk in on them.

The moment the door was shut and a janitorial cart was shoved against it, Rachel turned to Noah, and never letting go of her grip on his shirt collar, pulled him down to her lips for another deep kiss. She shoved him against the wall and he grunted. "Rachel," he murmured as she broke the kiss to lick her lips once more, trailing them across his jaw and planting tiny, teasing kisses in the hollow of his throat. As she kissed him, her fingers moved to un-tuck his shirt from his pants and pull his zipper down. She worked at the buttons on his shirt and he helped.

She ran her hands across his chest once his shirt was completely open. Noah groaned low, and Rachel sighed. "I love that sound," she said to him, and began kissing her way down his chest, until she stopped at his zipper and pulled his pants down.

"Rachel, you don't have to do this. I'm not gonna last long." Noah said, but his voice was low, husky, and had no conviction behind it. Rachel looked up at him, eyes innocent as can be. "I want to do this," She said softly, before pulling his dick out from his boxers and taking it into her mouth, training those innocent eyes up at him as she did. "Oh, _fuck,_" Noah said, his voice a husky whine as he looked at her briefly before throwing his head back. Rachel may have been 'new' at the whole sex business, but she meant it when she said she was a fast learner. After studying issues of Cosmo and the Internet, she had learned how to give head like a pro but had never found anyone to practice with. Although from the looks of it, she was doing a good job. _Wait, what am I doing? Focus! _Rachel thought, mentally chiding herself.

The tiny groans emitting from Noah's throat send shivers down Rachel's spine and turned her on as if she were the one being pleasured like this. She hummed contentedly, and Noah made one loud groan. _"Rachel!" _He dragged out her name on a groan. Rachel trailed her tongue over the hard ridges, swirling patterns. He grew bigger and harder in her mouth, and just when she thought she might gag, he began thrusting into her mouth harder. "Oh fuck, Rachel, I'm gonna cum!" He said, and he started to pull out of her mouth but Rachel wouldn't have it, and as he found his release Rachel let her throat relax and swallowed every last drop, ignoring the weird taste and sucking him dry, finally sliding him out of her mouth with a pop.

Still on her knees, she looked up at him, breathing hard. Noah sighed deeply, gazing down at her and half smiling lazily. Rachel smirked back at him. "Your welcome," She said in a reproachful manner. Noah chuckled. "Thank you," He said, and Rachel smiled, tucking him back into his pants and sitting with him on the slightly cold floor of the closet.

Rachel felt a need to speak up. "Noah, I need to ask you something." She said, and Noah raised an eyebrow at her. She turned to him. "Eventually the Glee club is going to wonder why we're partnered up together. They're going to find out about our relationship sooner or later."

Noah looked as serene as ever. "So?" He said, smiling down at Rachel.

Rachel looked at him, her eyes searching. "So you're saying that you are O.K with that?" She asked. Noah returned her searching gaze. "I couldn't care less what Mr. Schue or Glee thinks about us, Rachel. All I care about is that I get to be with you." He said. Rachel hesitated, and Noah realized what that could sound like.

"Listen, Rachel, the sex between is fantastic, and I wouldn't change a thing about it, but that's not the only reason I like you so much. You can be pretty annoying sometimes, but your voice is mesmerizing, and you can also be pretty interesting to hang around with." Noah said. Rachel felt flattered at his words – she never thought she would hear something so heartfelt from Noah Puckerman in all of her life.

"Thank you, Noah. That is so sweet of you. I think that even though you can be a jerk sometimes, it seems like you just do not know any better. I also think that it'll be worth getting to know the boy that's hidden underneath the jock exterior." She said, and Noah laughed.

He stood, and extended a hand to Rachel. She took it and stood up with him. Their hands remained linked. "Come on, I believe we've a place at a certain table with our name on it." He said, and she giggled, squeezing his hand.

He squeezed hers back as he opened the closet, and together they walked down the halls, hands linked. As they entered the cafeteria, Rachel could have sworn at least a dozen heads turned their way as they strolled towards the Glee table. Including the shocked faces of both Finn and Quinn, sitting at the football/cheerio's table in a desperate attempt to maintain their popularity wore twin expressions of shock.

The eyes at the Glee club table were the widest of all. For once Rachel felt some of the self-confidence that radiated off Noah so strongly.

So Rachel and Noah took their empty place at the cafeteria, and in front of the entire student body in the lunch room, kissed.

******

**So they are out in the open now! Everyone knows, including Finn, Quinn, and the Glee Club! How will this affect Rachel and Puck in the future? Stay tuned!... Because it's really late and I've got to get to bed xD**

**Review darlings, I do love hearing your extravagant praise :D**


	5. Confrontation

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, I've just been really busy, and hopefully you guys will still read and review this story! :)**

Rachel was the first to break the kiss, glancing up from the comforting warmth of Noah's embrace and feeling a distinct chill when she found herself face to face with what felt like one enormous evil eye. Noah moved to sit normally but before Rachel could protest this he took her hand and squeezed it under the table, away from prying eyes. Rachel squeezed it back and looked at Noah as he stared down the others at the lunch tables. Once he held their gaze he barked "WHAT?" so loudly that the entire cafeteria (including Rachel) jumped in shock.

Rachel smiled almost triumphantly and squeezed Noah's larger palm with her own petite one. Rachel felt confident that she could handle any questions the Glee club might have, but she was not prepared to take on her entire high school. As she calmly met each individual gaze of every member of the Glee club Rachel started brainstorming ideas on how to deal with each confrontation that was sure to come.

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina looked merely curious, Rachel knew that they would not be a challenge because of their friendship. Rachel was no stranger to sharing secrets among friends, and she knew that she could trust them. Matt, Mike and Artie looked confused, but that was to be expected because Noah usually let Mike and Matt know everything and Artie wasn't privy to information about Rachel other than gossip. Santana and Brittany looked bored, but that didn't mean Santana wasn't curious; and Rachel could possibly expect an interrogation when Brittany wasn't attached to Santana's hip later on.

Looking across the cafeteria to the table where the Cheerios and the football players usually sat Rachel easily found Finn and Quinn, the latter looking less upset than the former. Finn looked confused and angry, but Quinn's expression was hard for Rachel to read.

Rachel turned her attention back to the Glee club table when Kurt cleared his throat suddenly. "Rachel, can we borrow you for a moment?" Kurt asked with a slight jerk of his head, indicating Mercedes and Tina. Rachel nodded and gave Noah a light goodbye kiss before getting up to follow her friends as they left the table quickly, leaving their belongings and walking fast. She had to rush to catch up and knew on instinct where they were headed.

When they came to the ladies room not too far from the lunch room Kurt immediately strolled in leisurely. After a few minutes any girl that remained in the restroom left immediately. Kurt was the last one out, shooing away a brunette girl that refused to leave with a wave of his hand.

Mercedes had been keeping watch the entire time, and at Kurt's nod they all came into the girl's restroom, Tina locking the door behind them.

When they all turned to Rachel they didn't say a word at first, but when Kurt nodded Rachel took this as an indication for her to tell her tale. Slowly but surely Rachel revealed all the gory details of the late night practice that had led to Rachel and Noah's unintentional coupling to answering any questions that helped fill in the gaps of what her friends knew.

When the questions appeared to have stopped and there was nothing left for her to say, Rachel paused uncertainly, staring at the ground.

Tina broke the silence, "What did... _it _feel like?" she asked with some hesitation, tilting her head and curiously looking at Rachel. Rachel smiled slightly, understanding dawning on her when Mercedes and Kurt suddenly looked at her with twin expressions of interest. "Well... it hurt, obviously; but Sex Education only described the physical part." Rachel said, trying to figure out the right order of words to describe this in.

"What the textbooks don't tell you was how whole you feel. Not just emotionally, but physically. I felt like, in that moment any bad things that happened in the past just didn't matter anymore because in that moment... all I could see was Noah." Rachel was amazed at how freeing it was to admit those feelings out loud.

Her three friends stared back at her in astonishment, and this time Mercedes was the one to break the silence, "Well, at least one of us is actually getting some." Mercedes said, and the four friends shared a chuckle.

"Thank you," Rachel said, fidgeting nervously, "I hope that Finn and Quinn will be as understanding as you guys," Rachel added.

"You might owe Finn an explanation, but Quinn doesn't need to know anything more than she already knows; which is that you and Puck are together now." Kurt said, with twin nods of agreement from Mercedes and Tina.

"I understand that, but telling Finn is definitely not going to be easy." Rachel said, and there was a brief moment of silence before Tina spoke up. "M-maybe Finn doesn't need to know all the personal details either. I k-know you guys are friends, but what goes on between y-you and Puck is your b-business."

Rachel was heartened by Tina's advice and beamed at her three closest friends, praying silently that she could find the strength not to let any personal details slip to Finn.

The four friends filed out of the girls room, Rachel bringing up the rear. As they walked back to the lunch room together they chatted idly about the contest, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina asking about what Rachel and Puck were going to be performing on Friday. Just as Rachel was about to reply cryptically she felt a hard tap on her shoulder, and turned to find Finn with a stony expression on his face.

"Rachel, can I talk to you? In private?" Finn asked, and Rachel felt her stomach drop. Tensed with dread she turned to her friends and mustered up a little confidence from their concerned gazes. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria," she said to her friends in a voice that was slightly stronger than Rachel felt. After a moment they seemed to reluctantly nod, and they each stared at Rachel meaningfully as they pushed open the doors of the noisy cafeteria and filed through. Finn turned abruptly and started walking and Rachel had no choice but to follow, glancing back quickly to find that her friends hadn't gone back but were now peeking through the cafeteria door windows; hiding when they realized Rachel had spotted them.

Rachel felt a little safer knowing that her friends were watching, at least she would have several witnesses if things with Finn got out of hand. When they came to a semi-secluded area by the lockers she glanced back and noticed unfortunately that Finn had tried to lead them away from the lunch as much as possible without drawing unwanted attention from any hall monitor and had nearly succeeded. Rachel could barely distinguish the faces on the other side of the door windows.

Rachel glanced back at Finn quickly as he cleared his throat. "What are you doing with Puck?" he asked, and his tone couldn't have been more accusatory. Swallowing and fervently ignoring the retorts that came to her mind immediately, Rachel up at Finn calmly.

"We're partners for the contest. Everyone else paired up so quickly that I was stuck with him," Rachel said flatly, knowing that Finn would probably see through her lousy excuse. Sure enough Rachel found herself backed against and face to face with a menacing looking Finn.

_I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright. _Rachel repeated this mantra over and over again in her head and ignoring the little voice in her head that said Finn was a football player and could easily hurt her, even without meaning to.

"That's bullshit. I see the way you look at him, Rachel. I see the way he looks at you. You have to know that Puck's just gonna use you. If he's pretending that you guys are back together it's probably because he wants something from you." Finn said slowly, and Rachel could see the threat that he was trying to put behind his words but wouldn't sit idly by and let it affect her.

"This coming from his best friend? I thought you were better than that, Finn." Rachel said slowly, trying to match his tone in menace. If he thought he was going to get away with trying to tell her who she should date, Finn Hudson had another thing coming.

"You have no right to talk that way about Noah, friendship or not. You're with Quinn, and she is carrying your child. Your _child_, Finn! Whatever you feel for me doesn't matter anymore. Everybody knows you're never going to leave Quinn now, and that you and I can never be together. Yet somehow you feel you have a right to step in and take charge when I choose to date Noah, and to badmouth him to my face? _What is wrong with you?_"

Rachel paused, taking a deep breath and internally relishing how quickly Finn's expression could change from angry to shocked.

She continued with more confidence, "I am not, nor will I ever be someone who it is socially acceptable to date in this school, Finn. You should know that. If you want to fight over me with Noah because of some deep-seated issues that the two of you have, count me out. From now on I'm done being a prize to be won."

Rachel turned to leave, but as she took a step forward she was slammed back against the locker door _hard. _Rachel gasped as Finn pinned her to the lockers by her shoulders. She struggled to shove his hands away, but he tightened his grip on her shoulders which made Rachel wince.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you," Finn said determindedly. Rachel should have felt scared, but only felt slightly amazed. Maybe Finn was as dumb as everyone said he was, because he appeared to not have heard a word of what Rachel had just said.

"You had no right to do that either," Rachel said, shoving hard against Finn's arms and forcing him to let go by a small miracle. She quickly walked back to the ladies room, and after a second glance over her shoulder saw that Finn had walked back to the cafeteria.

When Rachel was behind a locked door, all the anger she had felt ebbed away, replaced by gloom. She had a feeling that whatever was between her and Finn was far from over. _What if he hurts Noah?_

Rachel was startled when she heard a knock at the bathroom door, and upon opening it found Noah. "Uh, Kurt told me where you might be. I heard." Noah said, and Rachel flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Rachel said against, and felt her eyes tingle as tears started to well up behind her closed lids. Noah put a comforting hand at the small of her back and tangled another through her hair.

"I'll talk to him,"

**TBC. Review darlings, I hope you like this revision. Check Chapter 3 for another one, and know the revisions for 1, 2, and 4 will be coming soon! I haven't forgotten about this story!**


	6. An Apology from the Author

Hello! Its certainly been a while, to many of you who were reading this story years ago. Now I want to make an apology, and explain why I let this story go the way I did. Before I do, just know that I never wanted to give up on this story, but a series of unforeseen circumstances in my life as well as growth in my handwriting technique and various flaws I found in the story forced me to.

In the time that I posted chapter 5, I became aware of several errors within the story. Many of the reviewers pointed out that I neglected to mention any use of protection in Puck and Rachel's encounters, which I was incredibly embarrassed with myself for forgetting. As time passed I was also aware that the show was progressing far beyond my story, and I felt nervous because I did want my story to keep up with the shows timeline, though it is an AU story. I also noticed there was an error in the flow of events within the story, which I am currently revising along with the rest of the errors I found while re-reading this story.

I could make much more excuses than I already have, but I know that they don't really matter. Just know that to those of you that have this story on your alerts/favorites list, I will be continuing this story to the best of my ability and revising the content of its older chapters. I hope you guys can forgive me, check out all of the new content in the chapters and be on the look out for Chapter 6 - The Aftermath, which is currently in production. :)

P.S, I also want to apologize to those of you who got the 'New Chapter Added' email and rushed right over, thinking there was content. I promise, it is coming soon!


	7. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

**As promised, here it is: Chapter 6! I would have submitted this much earlier, but I did sort of get carried away with writing it, (and the purchase of a new ebook inspired me to fix the ending - hint, it rhymes with 50schmadesofshrey). **

**I hope you guys like it, that I haven't lost my touch and that you guys are inspired to read and review for they do still feed my inspiration! :) **

**The Next Day**

Since Noah's assurance that he would speak to Finn privately about his outburst 24 hours ago, Rachel had barely been able to spend more than a few minutes with him. He had been absent yesterday and had only put in an appearance at today's Glee rehearsal, which he walked into fifteen minutes late. Finn had been absent entirely, which had roused Rachel's suspicion as well.

Even then she was unable to talk to him as long as Rachel would have preferred, today's rehearsal had been focused mainly on choreography and was physically exhausting for all, leaving no room for conversation in between.

Noah had left as everyone else had, tired and sweaty, not even sparing any tender goodbye kisses. She had probably sent him far too many text messages than he would have liked, but Rachel hadn't given it a second thought, she cared deeply for Noah and this silence was beginning to worry her.

With Finn absent, Quinn avoiding her like the plague and Noah's distance, Rachel had no way of knowing exactly what happened in his exchange. Santana had taken it upon herself to spread nasty rumors, telling anyone that listened that Finn was in the hospital with a broken rib and it was all Noah's doing.

At first Rachel refused to believe a single word that Santana said, but admittedly, Noah had a reputation as a man with a temper. Perfectly capable of getting into a few fist fights, though normally his aggression translated into throwing slushy's and tossing kids in the dumpster, with no real violence to speak of.

This thought hardly helped Rachel calm down, in fact since she had gotten home after Glee she'd been feeling as though she were moving through a fog of uncertainty. Her phone never left her side, should it alert her to any messages. Now she sat at her desk dressed in her nightgown far too early for going to bed out of sadness, staring at her laptop screen without really seeing it.

She worried her bottom lip, clicking through Facebook until it exited Noah's profile and went to the home page. A glance to the square of chat icons told her that Noah was offline, and officially unreachable.

Rachel sighed, worrying her bottom lip as she stared at the list of online people on Facebook, willing Noah's name to appear hopelessly. She was home alone, it was her Dads' date night tonight and they wouldn't be back until Sunday, which left her without any way to see Noah until Monday morning at school.

Rachel knew she was being selfish, which was saying something, but she also hadn't practiced her duet with Noah for the competition that was now six days away since Thursday night. She loved singing with Noah, and also dearly missed the small implosion of passion that occurred after their current number of choice. Rachel's sexual awakening had opened up a whole world of possibilities, ideas that she would have never dreamed possible. To make a long story short, Rachel had been spending some time reading up on some rather scandalous topics on the internet lately. This knew knowledge had left her desiring Noah's company even more, for a few less than innocent reasons.

Rachel's gaze dropped to her phone as it buzzed, her heart beating a little faster when she saw the name on her message alert.

Outside ~NP

Grabbing her phone, she put on her fluffy white slippers and tied a matching white silk robe around her and headed downstairs. Unlocking her front door meant facing the cold, windy day outside, though Rachel tossed that thought aside when she saw Noah's truck through the window.

Rachel crossed her arms immediately as she stepped outside, trying in vain to shield herself from the cold. Why this couldn't happen in April or May was beyond her.

At first her street appeared to be deserted, but a glance to her left told her that Noah was leaning against his truck and staring up at her window. Rachel cleared her throat a little louder than necessary, drawing his attention. "Shit, Rach, what're you wearing?" He ran over to her and wrapped her in his leather jacket, which may have been the most astonishing thing Rachel had ever seen him do, coupled with the use of her time honored nickname.

Suddenly Rachel was surrounded in all things Noah, his scent pervaded around her and his body heat was so comforting that she let her head rest against him and her arms drop around his waist in a partial embrace, his action leaving her more than a little stunned. "You could catch cold…" He murmured softly, almost like he was unaware of what he was saying. Her heart warmed, she knew that he was a caring person underneath it all, just knew it.

Rachel pulled back slightly to look at him, really looking in his eyes. Noah stared right back, the sweetest sheepish smile she'd ever seen plastered on his face. She kissed him and relished proudly in their union, in his unique aftertaste. He held her hair gently, his other hand moving to her side and the sudden heat in that area a pleasant shock for Rachel. She pulled away with a gasp, breathing a little heavier. "Let's go inside.." she murmured and opened her eyes to see that Noah appeared to be in the same state she was in. Rachel stepped back, away from his warm embrace with a note of regret. Immediately the cold bit at her exposed skin and she hurried inside, taking Noah's hand and dragging him with her. She heard his chuckle as she shut the door firmly and locked it. She quickly became aware that she was now alone in her house with a boy that physically desired her. That she physically desired in return.

Rachel felt very warm as she led Noah upstairs, her palm a little bit slippery in his now. When they were both in her room, she started untying her robe before she remembered her guest and the very obvious lack of real clothing she had on underneath it. He sat splayed out on her four poster bed, slightly out of place with the decor like he had always been. She remembered his slow smile, and how he seemed to be a better man whenever she spent time with him. Swallowing her objections, Rachel kicked off her slippers and undid the robe, letting it fall from her shoulders. Her nightgown was visibly shorter than most skirts she wore, stopping just below her upper thigh. It had wide straps and a plunging neckline, also a dramatic difference from Rachel's day-to-day fashion. It was easy to tell from looking at her that Rachel did not wear this very often, only on a few occasions where she was feeling down and wanted to curl up in bed for a moment of privacy.

Noah's gaze felt akin to a physical caress, his lips had parted slightly when she revealed herself and now his tongue snaked out to wet his bottom lip when Rachel moved to sit next to him on the bed. His stare crawled up her leg and was soon followed by his finger, trailing up her thigh until he reached the hemline of her slip, a white lace trim. A crook of Noah's finger lets him see that she is matched to the nines with a lacy white pair of panties.

Noah's hand slowly shifts higher, two of his fingers caressing her through the cloth. Rachel shuddered, grabbing his wrist suddenly to had his movements. "Noah, what happened yesterday?" she asked, her curiosity triumphing over her desire.

He paused, and his face slowly fell as if he were wondering where to begin. Rachel took his hand and Noah met her eyes, smiling briefly.

_Noah was leaning against the row of lockers, arms crossed. He was still steamed at how Finn had acted towards Rachel, he was a punk that didn't know how to treat women the right way. Even now he was fighting with Quinn, and even though baby hormones were messing with her mood Finn didn't seem to be doing a damn thing to try and resolve their issues, it was like he didn't care. Now Finn was trying to mess with Rachel because he still hadn't let go of his old issues. _

_Noah wasn't going to stand for that kind of shit, or any kind of shit that Finn pulled with Rachel anymore. She could be pretty dang annoying sometimes, but lately he'd been able to see that she was a good person underneath it all, kinda like him. Finn spends all this time leading her on and fucking with her emotions, then quit it to be with Quinn, then started it again when Quinn drove him nuts. No matter what, people getting treated like that was not down with Noah one little bit. _

_He'd quickly arranged their meeting through that wheelchair kid in Glee club after he left Rachel at the restroom, knowing that Finn wouldn't ignore him in public. Able to get Finn to agree to a meeting after lunch at the lockers, he had waited there with Rachel at the lockers for a little while, giving her the requisite hug in assurance that nothing bad would happen until she had to leave for class. _

_Noah had been alone for about five minutes when the lunch bell rang, the cafeteria doors swinging open and Finn being one of the first people to leave. Noah started walking towards him when Finn looked like he was about to run right past the lockers and ignore their meeting. _

_"Hey!" Noah called to Finn, moving through the crowd, reaching out a hand to tap Finn on the shoulder. The paler man turned his head slightly in Noah's direction, but glanced away when he saw Noah's face and attempted to move through the crowd faster. "Dude!" Noah yelled when Finn turned away and started walking down the hallway, exhaling irritably. _

_"Don't make me fucking chase you…" Noah muttered, doing exactly that and tapping Finn roughly on the shoulder. _

_Finn scoffed, turning with an angry gaze in his eye. "What?" he spat venomously, glaring at Noah like a petulant child who didn't get what he wanted right away. "Why the hell are you still messing with Rachel? She doesn't deserve it, she's never done a thing to you. She just wanted to move on when you left her behind to be with Quinn, and now you're not even letting her do that because now I'm back with her, you have a problem with it." Noah's tone had grown angrier with every sentence, and anyone hadn't known any better they might have said Finn was about to blow a gasket, his face was so red. _

_"Don't fuck with me, Puck. I know you. You'll fuck anything that moves and dump them out with the garbage the very next day. Rachel's a nice person and I don't want to see her get hurt!" Finn retorted. _

_"Are you shitting me right now? Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're the one that's been upsetting her because you basically hung her out to dry to be with another girl yet you're still trying to screw with her head! Why can't you just leave her alone?" Noah bit back. _

_Finn didn't answer as he glowered at Noah, what could he possibly have to say in response? His face started reddening and if Noah didn't know any better, he would have said steam was about to come out of Finn's ears. The halls were starting to empty, and a glance upward told Noah that he'd better get moving if he didn't want detention. "Alright I gotta go, but dude, if I ever hear that you pushed Rachel again, we're going to have a serious problem." _

_He turned to the left, only to feel a rock solid impact on his jaw. He staggered back a little, lights appearing behind his eyes. Finn may be dumb as a stump, but the guy can throw a punch. Just as Noah was getting his bearings, Finn tackled him, starting the third fight in their friendship._

"Beiste saw us scrapping, she came running and pulled Finn off of me then we got sent to Figgins' office. We both got in house, detention for a whole day, which is total bull because Finn started. They have worse torture in Guantanamo Bay, I swear. I even told Figgins that Finn pushed you but he didn't want to listen." Noah finished.

Rachel felt a myriad of conflicting emotions, anger first and foremost at Finn for his unbelievable nerve. "He must have just ditched Glee today," he added as an afterthought. That tears it, Rachel thought angrily, unknowingly squeezing the hand that was still locked around Noah's wrist.

Slowly, he removed his hand from up her slip and her iron grip and scooted back on the bed, patting the space next to him in invitation. Rachel smiled, gratefully shifting backwards on the bed and laid back throwing one arm over his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. Noah's arm wrapped around her, his hand on her hip, fingers stroking the exposed skin. She threw a leg around his waist without thinking about it and paused, a little embarrassed. He chuckled, lifting her chin up to his eye level with his free hand so she looked in his eyes.

They kissed, Noah's hand moving back to hold her hair gently. Rachel hummed contentedly, her hand tugging at his shirt collar. Carefully, she shifted until she straddled him, her legs fitting nicely around his waist. His other hand moved to squeeze her hip, then traveled oh-so-slowly down to caress her bottom. Noah licked her upper lip and Rachel gasped, allowing his tongue to gently massage hers. She shivered, her hips moving forward and grinding softly against his.

Just when she was really enjoying the feeling of his tongue pirouetting with hers, Noah pulled away, lips parted in a rough sigh. "Rach…" he murmured, his voice possessing her favorite husky quality.

"Noah," Rachel murmured in answer, pulling back his shirt and kissing his bare chest, pulling them hemline of it up and sitting back while he lifted it up. Rachel had no idea what came over her, but suddenly she couldn't get enough of all that was Noah. Her overeager nature was appreciated rather than mocked or scorned, Noah sighed as she left a trail of kisses down his chest, her tongue tracking the hard ridges of his muscles.

He groaned when she reached his hip bones, reaching out to grab her wrist. "Wait, Rach.. _oh, fuck_…" he murmured as she kissed the tented fly of his jeans before looking up at him, winking coyly.

Noah's eyelids were at half mast but Rachel could tell he still had something to say, so for now she relented, sitting up and straddling his lap. "Yes?" she inquired politely, the breathy timbre of her voice the only thing betraying her excitement.

Noah opened his mouth yet all he could manage was a gasp, his eyes rolling back in his head when Rachel rolled her hips, creating some fucking amazing friction. She grinded against him, moaning softly when she rubbed up against the swelling in his jeans. "Oh, Noah… you're so hard…" she sighed out, her eyes taking their turn to roll back when he groaned.

He opened his eyes suddenly, dark and lustful intent in his gaze. Suddenly, Rachel was beneath Noah, his hands grasping her hips tightly. "Don't move," he growled out, grabbing both her wrists and holding them above her head. Her eyes widened but she did as he asked, shivering as he moved down, kissing areas of exposed skin where her slip was riding up.

When he was settled between her legs, Noah looked up at Rachel, kissing her center through the silky white cloth. Rachel shuddered, her legs quivering as he gently slipped her panties down. She kicked them off when they slid down around her ankles, irritated with the nuisance. Noah parted her legs with both hands, exposing her center to the cool air of her bedroom. Leaning forward slowly and deliberately, Puck exhaled over her opening, laying a kiss on her lower lips.

She moaned, her body slumping down into the mattress, suddenly feeling utterly boneless. Noah licked a line across her center, his tongue flattening against her slit. "Oh my _God_," Rachel moaned in rapture, shivering almost violently. He sucked her clit into his mouth, humming contentedly.

He continued to slowly eat her out for the next few minutes, until she's a quivering mass of pleasure under his tongue. Speaking wasn't an option, her speech was reduced to animalistic grunts and groans in a matter of seconds. Her moans turned pleading as his fingers circled her gushing slit. She felt the familiar tightening in her core, her noises of pleasure getting higher in pitch and going straight to Noah's head.

When he inserted a finger inside she keened, spreading her legs a little wider to accept the change in size. "P…Please…Oh, _yes_…" Rachel could hardly understand what she was saying, panting and squirming when Noah started thrusting his finger in and out while still fiercely licking her out. "I…I lo…" she whispered, totally breathless.

He added a second finger, pausing briefly to glance up, "Like that, Ra-?" "Why are you stopping? Don't stop!" Rachel cut him off, grabbing the back of his head and attempting to shove his face straight back down. Noah chuckled darkly, his tongue resuming the alphabet pattern he'd been drawing.

"Please, so close…ohh…." Rachel moaned shrilly, feeling Noah grin around her. _Trust Berry to talk until the end, _he thought.

"C'mon. You're so close. Come for me, baby." Noah growled into her skin, pressing a cool kiss to her overheated body, adding a twist of his hand.

Rachel would later recall the term of endearment fondly, for now it was lost in the blur as she succumbed to the pleasure he gave to her. Any noises she made were out of her control, she shivered and shook as Noah held her.

She took a deep breath when she was able, her eyes suddenly glued shut as lead filled her limbs. As if she were sinking down from a cloud on top of a feather, Rachel relaxed. With her eyes still shut, she groped out in darkness for Noah's hand, to find that he had moved and was now lying right beside her. She heard his chuckle, and felt a warm kiss on her forehead.

"We gotta practice… iss'in 6 days.."

Noah smiled, "Tomorrow. Sleep if you need to," he advised calmly, his other hand reaching up to brush a lock of hair away from her face.

"Mmk… Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"…Loveya."

Noah blinked, staring at Rachel as she drifted off.


End file.
